finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy - Ode of Life Bestowing
Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy - Ode of Life Bestowing é o primeiro dos três cenários para download add-ons para Final Fantasy XI lançado em 2009, o outros dois são A Moogle Kupo d'Etat e A Shantotto Ascension. Ele foi originalmente vendido on-line por $9.99 (¥980 / €9.99 / £7.99) e só podia ser baixado através da rede PlayOnline como parte de um atualização regular. Foi o primeiro add-on para Final Fantasy XI, que foi lançado como uma compra apenas por download em seu lançamento e agora está disponível como parte do Ultimate Collection de Final Fantasy XI. A Crystalline Prophecy centra-se em explorar o aspecto história de Final Fantasy XI com uma pequena série de missões, usando principalmente o conteúdo previamente introduzido no Rise of the Zilart. Como tal, a expansão Rise of the Zilart deve ser instalado primeiro. Ele não introduzir quaisquer novas áreas, classes, missões ou eventos de campo de batalha. Serviços para A Crystalline Prophecy teve início em 9 de Abril de 2009 (JST). Novas adições Missões Os jogadores devem ter nível 10 ou superior para participar nas missões do cenário add-on. Ao contrário das missões da história de expansões anteriores, as missões podem ser repetidas por jogadores para recompensas. Os jogadores que não têm os progressos nestas missões ou ainda têm de comprar os add-ons ainda são capazes de ajudar os outros a completa-las, mas não vai ser adjudicado em conformidade. Uma série de elementos-chave são recompensadas aos jogadores ao tentar as missões pela primeira vez e também repeti-las. Essas chaves podem ser usadas para abrir uma arca do tesouro na Sede Tenshodo em troca de uma variedade de recompensas, incluindo itens, rolos mágico, itens de evolução e peças exclusivas de equipamentos de corpo. Sistema de Jogabilidade *Repeatable/All-Access Missions *Tenshodo Treasure Coffer Personagem O aventureiro, que dirige o enredo para a frente, há uma série de outros personagens não jogáveis que assumem papéis importantes no enredo de A Crystalline Prophecy. *'Aldo', o líder de Tenshodo, serve como o principal protagonista neste add-on. *Um menino com poderes misteriosos que se assemelha e atende pelo mesmo nome que Aldo, *'Emeline' é a irmã biológica de Aldo, que foi separada dele na Batalha de Tavnazia durante a Guerra do Cristal. *O Seed Crystal é um cristal antigo que aparece misteriosamente sobre Vana'diel. História O despertar do eco Quando o Aventureiro vaga pelo Porto de Jeuno, um cristal gigante que emana uma energia imensa aparece sobre Vana'diel e começa a cantar uma antiga canção da lenda, cativando a atenção das pessoas em todo o mundo. Tão de repente como ele aparece, o cristal desaparece e deixa os habitantes de Vana'diel sem qualquer lembrança do que tinha acontecido. No entanto, Aldo e Verena, são capazes de lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Um menino aparece e congela o tempo ao redor do Aventureiro, e pergunta se ele viu a jóia colorida no céu e ouviu a Memoria de la S^tona, a canção que o cristal cantou. O menino explica porque o Aventureiro é capaz de lembrar de tudo o que ele viu, ele foi escolhido pelo eco do cristal. Ele recebe o aventureiro a procurar os raios de luz do cristal gigante e para trazê-los para ele na Qufim Island. Ele revela que seu nome é Aldo e desaparece. Depois de reunir os Seedspalls de homens-fera na Jugner Forest, Meriphataud Mountains e Pashhow Marshlands, o aventureiro encontra-se com o jovem Aldo na Ilha Qufim. Aldo afirma que a música antiga iria destruir o mundo se ele foi completamente cantado. Ele explica que ecos de seu verso atingiram Vana'diel e sejam progressivamente cada vez mais forte. A fim de encontrar mais respostas sobre este, os pedidos de Aldo para o aventureiro de procurar mais 3 fragmentos do cristal. O Aventureiro reúne a Seedspall a partir de Goblin Monstro Notorious em Batallia Downs, Sauromugue Champaign and Rolanberry Fields e retorna a Aldo em Qufim Island. Inspeção de Aldo dos cacos revelam que há um outro verso, uma antífona com o poder de silenciar o eco e retire sua ameaça de destruição. Só então, uma horda de Seed Mandragora aparecer e castiga a criança por desafiar a vontade do Seed Crystal. Eles proclamam que o eco tinha sido posta em movimento desde o início do tempo e não pode ser silenciada, e depois prosseguir para atacar o Aventureiro em ondas. Quando o aventureiro derrota todos eles, o jovem Aldo explica que o Seed Crystal e seu eco tinham sido atraídos para este mundo por uma canção que tinha sido tocando para fora do coração de sua mãe. Aldo de Tenshodo aparece, tendo seguido o cristal e pede uma explicação dos eventos que ocorreram. Aldo jovem revela ser o filho de Emeline, a irmã de Aldo que ele achava que tinha morrido na guerra. O jovem Aldo pede a ajuda de seu tio para encontrar a antífona e quebrar a ressonância entre sua mãe e o Seed Crystal. Ele exorta o Aventureiro e Aldo viajar para Fei'Yin para salvar sua mãe a partir dos servidores do cristal. A profecia cristalina No Fei'Yin, Emeline está sendo mantido em cativeiro no Qu'Bia Arena. O aventureiro deve recolher cacos de poder do cristal para quebrar o selo barrando a entrada para a arena. Com o selo quebrado, o Aventureiro entra na arena para encontrar Emeline sendo mantido em cativeiro por quatro agentes do Seed Crystal - Seed Orc, Seed Quadav, Seed Yagudo e Seed Goblin. Eles afirmam que é hora de Vana'diel voltar para o vazio escuro da qual nasceu e avança para atacar o Aventureiro. Derrotado, os servos do cristal diz que a melodia do leigo de destruição em breve chegará ao Salão dos Deuses e que a destruição de Vana'diel é inevitável. No Salão dos Deuses, o Memoria de la S^tona está sendo cantado inconscientemente do coração de Emeline até que ela finalmente ganha consciência. Aldo se reúne com Emeline por uma questão de segundos antes que ela seja mais uma vez levado pelo cristal. Jovem Aldo explica que, na realidade, ele e sua mãe estão sonhando. É lá que o cristal estende a mão para ele, e também apenas em seus sonhos que Emeline se lembra de seu passado doloroso. Jovem Aldo acredita que, a fim de salvar o mundo, todos os seres vivos do mundo teria de incutir a antífona com a força para combater o eco através de sua vontade de viver e amor para este mundo. Ele afirma que o confronto final com o Seed Crystal espera no Stellar Fulcrum no topo da torre de Delkfutt. Na Torre de Delkfutt, o aventureiro deve encontrar os fragmentos remanescentes do cristal espalhados ao redor, a fim de romper o Stellar Fulcrum. Quando o Aventureiro entra no Stellar Fulcrum, Aldo é atingido por magia lançada pelo Aldo jovem depois de se reunir com Emeline novamente. Jovem Aldo tinha estado sob o controle do cristal quando ele golpeou Aldo para baixo. o cristal, em seguida, mostra a sua verdadeira forma. Ele proclama que eles estão lidando com um poder além de sua compreensão e que eles se agarram muito debilmente a seus sonhos que vai acabar lá. O aventureiro passa a lutar contra o Seed Crystal e o derrota. Após a derrota, o Seed Crystal alega que eles não podem escapar a vontade do cristal e a destruição é inevitável. O cristal, em seguida, aparece no céu de novo e ecoa em toda Vana'diel. No entanto, desta vez, ela é combatida pelo poder da antífona - the Ode of Life Bestowing - e irradia com a luz da criação, antes de desaparecer. Aldo recobra a consciência e, finalmente, se reúne com o estado de sonho de sua irmã Emeline, que, na realidade, agora atende pelo nome de Mathilde. Embora eles estão tristes que esta reunião é fugaz, Aldo sabe que sua irmã está viva e bem em algum lugar d Vana'diel. Aldo, Emeline e o Aldo Jovem tem um abraço coletivo antes de oferecer um último adeus um ao outro. Música A Crystalline Prophecy acrescenta duas novas faixas para Final Fantasy XI. A primeira faixa é "Echoes of Creation" ("Ecos da Criação"), que é usado tanto para a missão da batalha final, bem como o trailer do cenário add-on. A segunda faixa é "FINAL FANTASY / FINAL FANTASY XI Version", que é o recorrente tema de Final Fantasy. Isto marca a primeira aparição deste tema em Final Fantasy XI. Para todos os outros campos de batalha relativas a este add-on, a música usada é de acordo com as áreas que são encontrados. Galeria File:FFXI A Crystalline Prophecy Artwork.jpg|Arte para A Crystalline Prophecy Curiosidades *A antífona para os leigos da destruição (Memoria de la S^tona, que também é o nome do tema principal de Final Fantasy XI) nunca é explicitamente chamado a Ode of Life concedendo mas implícita, pois destina-se a combater a configuração da destruição. *O tema musical Ode of Life concedendo é de fato o tema de Final Fantasy. Embora o tema é recorrente na érie, ele estava ausente em Final Fantasy XI por 7 anos antes do lançamento deste add-on. *Os jogadores de Final Fantasy XI têm atraído uma analogia da Ode of Life para o jogo em si. Os jogadores são a força vital deste jogo, e a comunidade é o que mantém o jogo vivo. de:Final Fantasy XI: Kristalline Erinnerungen en:Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy - Ode of Life Bestowing Categoria:Final Fantasy XI